bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Insane Lake
Insane Lake - (z j.ang. Insane- szaleńczy,obłąkany, Lake - jezioro "Szaleńcze jezioro") siostra Picture Blossom oraz Colour Songa,dla rodzeństwa Insia, dla znajomych - po prostu Insane — jednorożec, OC użytkowniczki: Rochi mouscedes, zajęcie: Obróbka dźwięków, tłumaczenie tekstów, krytyka przyjaciele: Insane Lake nie ma przyjaciół, jedynie znajomych min.Flair Darling, klacz twierdzi że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół Gdzie mieszka: w swoim domu znajdującym się na Manehattanie, lecz klacz pochodzi z Canterlotu, posiada również mały lokal na obrzeżach Ponyville, ale rzadko tam bywa w związku z czym go wynajmuje. Powstanie Nie ukrywając, Insane powstała " na potrzeby" Picture Blossom, tak samo jak Colour Song. Tak naprawdę, Insia nigdy nie miała mieć swojej własnej strony, miała być jedynie wspominką w życiorysie Blossom (można mi wierzyć lub nie, ale tworząc jej osobowość NIE inspirowałam się relacjami siostrzanymi między Pinkie Pie a Maud Pie, to "podobieństwo" w tym że jedna z sióstr jest "szaleńcza" a druga ma skłonności do krytyki, pesymizmu etc, zauważyłam dopiero po tygodniu od zaczęcia projektu Insane Lake) Autorka z czasem polubiła Insane, a nawet zaczęła się z nią troszku utożsamiać (aczkolwiek w każdej OC jest cząstka autora, nieprawdaż?) Imię klaczy wzięło się od tytułu pewnej piosenki, którą autorka po raz pierwszy usłyszała w programie stacji telewizyjnej "Polsat", w programie o metamorfozach (nie oceniać mnie) , oczywiście polubiła ją od pierwszego usłyszenia, tytuł różnił się od obecnego imienia klaczy, aczkolwiek to było to samo słowo,tylko inaczej odmienione, autorka odmieniła je na obecną formę, gdyż uznała że tak będzie przejrzyście (jak się można domyśleć, słowo " Insane" podoba mi się w wymowie,sama nie wiem czemu) Drugi człon imienia klaczy, wziął się od nazwiska jednego z ulubionych muzyków autorki (tu również mnie nie oceniać, co z tego że "obłąkane jezioro" brzmi niedorzecznie, i tak lepiej niż "obłąkane drewno budowlane" a to była pierwsza propozycja) koniec końców, Insane doczekała się czegoś więcej niż bycie wspominką na stronie Picture Blossom, a autorka nie żałuje podjętego projektu. Osobowość Imię Insane, w ogóle nie oddaje osobowości klaczy, Od zawsze Insane była tą pesymistycznie nastawioną do wszystkiego i wszystkich, jest najprawdopodobniej ostatnią na świecie osobą która zgodziłaby się na udanie się na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie, bywa chamska i arogancka lecz w głębi duszy kocha swoich bliskich i byłaby gotowa zginąć w obronie ważnych dla niej osób. Insane obecnie mieszka na Manehattanie gdzie szuka pracy. 'Odwaga' Największa pozytywna cecha osobowości Insane Lake, to zdecydowanie jej nie zliczone pokłady odwagi. Klacz, potrafi zachować tzw. Trzeźwy umysł, który pomaga jej wychodzić z opresji. Insane, cechuje myślenie przyczyna-skutek. Podczas kiedy większość kucy, byłaby przerażona na np. Widok wąwozu, czy najmniejszego insekta, Lake hardo przechodzi przez życiowe sytuacje. Jest skrupulatna oraz skuteczna, a odwaga której nie można tej klaczy odmówić, tylko jej w tym pomaga. Insane, nie boi się mówić prawdy, nawet jeśli wie, ze poniesie konsekwencje. 'Sceptyzm' Dla nowych osób, czy doświadczeń, Insane jest baaardzo sceptyczna. Nie nawiązuje relacji ot tak, mija wiele czasu zanim klacz dopuści kogoś/coś do siebie, musi najpierw bliżej poznać osobę, lub daną sytuację. Jest bardzo ostrożna przy wybieraniu swojego towarzystwa, nie zadowala się byle czym oraz byle kim, co sugeruje jej wybredność. 'Opanowanie' Insane to opanowana klacz, potrafi całkowicie skupić się na wykonywanej pracy, oraz poświęcić jej mnóstwo swojego czasu. Żeby zdenerwować klacz, trzeba się natrudzić, jednakże wtedy potrafi zmienić się w istny huragan, jakby była inną osobą. 'Skłonność do pesymizmu' Insane Lake jest pesymistką i nie ukrywa się z tym faktem, zawsze wszędzie wietrzy jakiś podstęp, widzi szare barwy. Sprawdzi coś kilkadziesiąt razy, zanim zacznie mieć z czymś do czynienia. Klacz po prostu, nie czuje się szczęśliwa a przynajmniej nie na chwile obecną, nie bawią ja ani tym bardziej spotkania z innymi, jak twierdzi nie potrzebni jej przyjaciele. Insane potrafi palnąć dołującym tekstem, by ni ulec jej pesymistycznemu nastawieniu do wszystkiego ( z góry zakłada że i tak nie ma po co się trudzić, skoro jest skazana na porażkę) trzeba być nie tylko bardzo optymistyczną osobą ale również niesamowicie cierpliwą i wytrwałą. 'Nie chęć do innych' Insane jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do innych kucyków, to typ samotniczki która stara się być samowystarczalna, uważa że do szczęścia czy pełnej satysfakcji ze swojego życia, nie potrzebuje towarzystwa innych kucyków/osób a nawet przyjaciół. Klacz unika rozmów na temat przyjaźni czy jakichkolwiek relacji, nawet rodzinnych, często zwyczajnie wstydzi się za bliskich. 'Szczerość (zbytnia)' Jeśli ktoś potrzebuje prawdziwie szczerej opinii, trafił pod właściwy adres. Insane jest bardzo szczerą jednorożką, jeśli chodzi o wyrażanie swojej opinii, klacz nie umie trzymać języka na wodzy, zawsze powie to co widzi, oraz to co czuje, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Insane nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale swoim zdaniem często rani inne kucyki, uważa ze szczerość to cecha pozytywna oraz bardzo wartościowa, nie czuje że jej "szczerość" często jest nie na miejscu. 'Skłonność do krytyki' Klacz , jest krytyczką. Nie zadowala się byle czym oraz byle kim, nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami, wobec czego raczy swoim często niezbyt przychylnymi opiniami, wszystko oraz wszystkich. Klaczy wydaje się że wspaniale orientuje się we wszystkich dziedzinach, nawet jeśli prawda jest taka że nie ma o czymś bladego pojęcia, ona i tak ma wyrobione zdanie o wszystkim, wolałaby dać sobie kopyto uciąć, niż przyznać się ze nie ma o czymś pojęcia, nie szczędzi krytyki, nawet swojej rodzinie, tym, sposobem bowiem jak twierdzi wychodzi na najbardziej ogarnięta oraz powszechnie poinformowaną we wszystkim. 'Lojalność' Klacz, z natury bardzo dba o własne interesy, przez co może wydawać się osobą samolubną czy też zwyczajnie chciwą. Jednakże, jeśli znajdzie sobie osobę, którą jakimś dziwnym trafem polubi (lub chociaż toleruje) zadba także o interesy tej osoby, nie pozwoli by jej faworytom działa się jakakolwiek krzywda fizyczna, czy psychiczna. Insane ceni sobie swoją lojalność, sama oczekuje że inni będą wobec niej równie lojalni i dostępni w razie pomocy, jeśli stałoby się inaczej, panna Lake nie ręczy za swoje kopyta oraz gardło 'Ambiwertyzm' Klacz jest osobą ze skłonnościami do ambiwertyzmu, nie ciągnie ją do beztroskiego i szybkiego zawierania znajomości, a co dopiero przyjaźni, aczkolwiek nie jest też osobą w stu procentach zamkniętą w swoim własnym światku gdzie jest jej najlepiej, nie. Trzeba mieć jednak dużo cierpliwości oraz czasu by dotrzeć do jednorożki i poznać ją w pełni. 'Duże skłonności do sarkazmu oraz ironii' Insane - cóż, cechuje się czarnym humorem, nie stroni od sarkazmu oraz ironii. uwielbia swoje wypowiedzi barwić ironią, używać sarkazmu, uważa że dzięki temu wychodzi na bardziej inteligentną, wobec czego często robi to świadomie. 'Impulsywność' Klacz jest typową choleryczką - bardzo emocjonalnie (w złości) reaguje na każde nie powodzenie, naprawdę trudno ja uspokoić, nie znosi porażek z całego serca, nienawidzi także wychodzić na nie udolną czy słabą. 'Perfekcyjność' Klacz niewątpliwie, jest wielka perfekcjonistką, wielka wagę przykłada do jakości wykonywanej przez siebie pracy, potrafi godzinami siedzieć by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik, aczkolwiek często przy tym wpada w gniew gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Najchętniej nie wypuszczałaby swoich tworów z kopyt, nawet jeśli inni są zadowoleni, Insane zawsze znajdzie coś w swojej pracy, do czego potrafi się przyczepić. 'Wielkie Ambicje' Klacz cechują wielkie ambicje, zawsze dążyła do tego by być we wszystkim najlepszą oraz spełnioną, by dokańczać zaczęte prace. Niestety, jej ambicje często bywają zgubne a klacz pakuje się bardzo często w kłopoty wszelkiej maści. 'Skłonność do bycia wręcz nie miłą' Wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości oraz szczerość, niestety wiążą się z faktem iż Insane pochwałami innych nie raczy zbyt często, zdarza jej sie zachowywać nie zgodnie z sytuacją czy być zwyczajnie zołzowatą, co nie przysparza jej dobrej sławy, swoim sposobem bycia roztacza wokół siebie nie zbyt przyjacielską aurę, oraz często rani innych, jednakże nie świadomie. Wygląd Insane Lake to jednorożec o bardzo jasnej, wręcz białej sierści, włosy klaczki mają odcień czerni pomieszanej z różem. Włosy często ma spięte w dwa warkocze, a na swoje ciało zakłada miętową narzutkę odsłaniającą jedynie kopyta oraz znaczek. Oczy Insane mają barwę ciepłego orzechu, ich kształt oraz kształt rzęs nie jest identyczny jak u jej siostry - Picture, są bardziej "wydłużone" (jak u np.Rarity). 'Kryształowa' Kryształowa Insane deczko różni się od swojej "standardowej" wersji, jej sierść zmieniła się w jasno beżowy kryształ, włosy zostały z nie wiadomych przyczyn wyprostowane, oraz stały się kryształowe. Mimo tego nadal są spięte w dwa warkocze. Przebłyski w oczach Insi stały się wielokątne, tak samo jak rzęsy. 'Equestria girls' Insane w wersji ludzkiej posiada równie dwu kolorowe włosy, spięte w dwa warkoczyki, brwi dziewczyny mają odcień różowy. Oczy Insane nie uległy jakimś dużym zmianom, nadal są brązowe jednakże ma mniejsze rzęsy. Skóra dziewczyny ma blady odcień, nos Insane ma mały, natomiast jej uszy są dosyć pokaźne. Dłonie nastolatka ma szerokie (tak jak ramiona), jej palce są lekko powykrzywiane a paznokcie pomimo jakichkolwiek zabiegów, połyskujące i zadbane, mają kształt łopatkowy. Rodzina 'Picture Blossom' Dla wielu osób, klacze są podobne - ale cóż, jednie z wyglądu. A i w tym zakresie deczko się różnią, właściwie tylko znaczkiem, oraz przybieranymi,minami. Insane Lake jest może nie całkowitym, ale jest przeciwieństwem Picture Blossom. Kiedy na pyszczku Pikci gości uśmieszek, Insane odznacza się miną znudzenia życiem. Jest od Picture znacznie bardziej...wybuchowa (w tym złym sensie), pamiętliwa, złośliwa no i,co różni je zdecydowanie najbardziej - Insane Lake jest pesymistką. Nie bawią ją radosne meetingi z rodziną, Mimo wszelkich różnic, Insane bardzo kocha Picture na ...swój sposób, i nie chciałaby by siostrze działa się jakakolwiek krzywda. 'Colour Song' Brat - bliźniak Insane oraz Picture, z którym Lake miała dość "przeciętne" relacje, mimo iż jest starszy od Insane o kilka sekund, to Lake była zawsze stawiana za wzór dla dwójki jej rodzeństwa, zwłaszcza kiedy jako pierwsza zdobyła swój znaczek i zaczęła kształtować się w kierunku muzycznym. Colour'a, nie da się ukryć - często denerwowało uwielbienie jakim wszyscy darzyli Insane Lake, usilnie próbował przypodobać się wszystkim, co zaowocowało tym iż sam dostał się do szkoły dla uzdolnionych jednorożców, w przeciwieństwie do Picture Blossom. Z biegiem lat, więzi spajające trojaczki zaczęły zanikać, a każde rozeszło się w swoją własną stronę, dzisiaj Insane ma dosyć słaby kontakt z bratem, ale kiedy tyko się spotykają potrafią rozmawiać godzinami o wszystkim i o niczym. 'Amber Sleep' Rodzicielka trojaczków, również jak w przypadku relacji z ojcem, Insane rzadko widywała mamę. Wychowaniem trojaczków zajęły się głównie nianie, lub opiekunki. Mimo tego, klaczy w przeciwieństwie do Picture czy Coloura, nigdy nie brakowało kontaktów z mamą, lubiła swoją samotność. Obecnie, również rzadko widuje swoją rodzicielkę, aczkolwiek skupia się całkowicie na swojej pracy, więc to w większej mierze jej wybór. 'Moonlight Mystery' Ojciec trojaczków, Insane nie miała zbyt dobrej relacji ze swoim ojcem, głównie dlatego że bardzo rzadko widywała ogiera, z uwagi na jego tępo życia oraz pracę, tak naprawdę, to nianie wszelkiej maści w większości przyłożyły się do wychowania trojaczków niż ich własni rodzice. Insane prawie że nic nie wie o swoim ojcu, nie zna jego zainteresowań, upodobań, ani nawet historii poznania ogiera wraz z mamą trojaczków, aczkolwiek szczerze, nie dba o to. 'Peindre Fromage' Znienawidzona kuzynka isi od strony matki. Tak, jedyne co zawsze łączyło i łączy po dni dzisiejsze trojaczki, to fakt szczerej nie chęci do rozpuszczonej Peindre Fromage. Peindre, szczerze denerwuje Insane, niedobrze jej na sam widok kuzynki, panna Lake żywi do nie wielka odrazę. Brzydzi się podejścia do innych osób w wykonaniu Fromage, od zawsze potępiała osoby jej pokroju, kochające rozstawiać innych po kątach, a samemu nie wykazujących żadnej inicjatywy. Unika jej jak może, a nawet nie rozmawia z kuzynką, nawet obecnie - kiedy są dorosłe. Urazy z przeszłości, są zbyt silne. 'Bright Pumpkin' Ojciec Peindre, brat Amber Sleep, a zarazem wujek Insane, Picture oraz Colour'a. Insane, zawsze imponował jej wujek - w młodym wieku, ogier założył istne imperium w prawie że samym centrum manehattanu, a do wszelkiej sławy doszedł sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Zaczął od "pucypodkowy do milionera" klacz, często stawiała sobie brata mamy za życiowego idola, wzór do naśladowania - cóż, Insane nie wie wszystkiego na temat swojego wujka i może lepiej dla jej świadomości będzie, jak tak pozostanie. Relacje Insane Lake nie należy do osób, które przysłowiowo "wtrącają nos w nie swoje sprawy" czy wchodzą innym w zad. Klacz nie szuka przyjaciół na zawsze, ba! nigdy nie szukała. Nie pozwala sobie na zaprzyjaźnienie się z kimkolwiek, nie zależy jej na przyjaźni. Pozwala jednakże, na nawiązanie znajomości, jednakże - tylko z zaufanymi osobami. 'Znajomi' 'Flair Darling' Flair oraz Insane poznały się w jednej z Canterlotckich kawiarenek, utrzymują ze sobą kontakt, słaby ale jednak. Najczęściej wymieniają się listami, gdyż obie są fankami starych, sprawdzonych metod, dobrze się rozumieją wzajemnie, i wiedzą że mogą zawsze liczyć na ciepłe słowo wsparcia ze strony tej drugiej. 'Pendulum Experience' Znajoma Insane, z Manehattanu (z j.Angielskiego: Pendulum - wahadło, Experience - Przeżycie, doświadczenie) - poznały się kiedy Insane przeprowadziła się na Manehattan....miały pracować w jednej firmie, początkowo Insane szczerze nie przepadała za Pendulum, z uwagi na jej skłonności do "wahania" nastroju, ze stanów euforii do stanów nienawiści do wszystkiego i wszystkich, taka nie stabilność emocjonalna, bardzo działa pannie Lake na nerwy, a ona sama jest z natury choleryczką. Po jakimś czasie, Pendulum i Insane zaczęły się ze sobą dogadywać, w końcu były skazane na swoje towarzystwo i to praktycznie codziennie. Mimo zdecydowanego ustąpienia bariery dzielącej te dwie klacze, do dziś Insane nie może się powstrzymać z nie zbyt miłymi odzywkami pod adresem Pendulum, kiedy ta ją zdenerwuje. Miłość Insane dla nowo poznanej osoby, a czasem dla starego znajomego, wydaje się być nie skłonną do jakichkolwiek amorów, czy uczuć wyższych, jednakże prawdą to nie jest. Tak,Insane baaardzo rzadko zakochuje się, aczkolwiek kiedy tylko to nastąpi, potrafi deczko "złagodzić" swój charakter, patrzy wtedy "przez różowe okulary" a nawet zdarza jej się uśmiechać. Choć klacz stara się zgrywać tą samodzielną, samo wystarczalną, potrzebuje kogoś kto potrafiłby trochę ukierunkować klacz, czy podnieść samoocenę (jednocześnie znosiłby jej kaprysy) póki co, klacz nie trafiła na odpowiednią osobę, wszystkie obiekty zainteresowań, które kiedykolwiek zagnieździły się w myślach insane Lake, szybko stawały się dla jednorożki "za miękkimi" osobami. Historia 'Pierwsze lata życia' Insane Lake, urodziła się jako ta "środkowa" z rodzeństwa, między starszym o kilka sekund bratem a młodszą o nie całą minutę siostrą. Rodzina klaczy, szczyciła się dobrą opinią na swój temat oraz wysokim statusem materialnym, aczkolwiek trojaczkom nie poświęcano zbyt dużej uwagi - w ich wychowaniu większy wpływ miały nianie oraz opiekunki, niż ich własni rodzice. Mama - znana producent perfum, oraz ojciec - ceniony pisarz, rzadko pojawiali się w domu, wobec czego nie zbyt uczestniczyli w etapach rozwoju ich dzieci. 'Przedszkole i wczesne dzieciństwo' Klacz, nigdy nie przepadała za osobami w swoim wieku, toteż nigdy nie cieszyła się z przebywania w przedszkolu. Trudno ją było zadowolić, odmawiała współpracy z grupą, twierdząc iż sama potrafi sobie doskonale zająć czas aż do przyjścia zajmującej się trojaczkami niani.klacz starała się zgrywać samowystarczalną. Była szczególnie marudnym dzieckiem, o specyficznie wyrobionym guście, ale tak naprawdę - brakowało jej kogoś bliskiego, kto by ją zrozumiał w przeciwieństwie do jej znajomych z grupy. Nie należała do dzieci, które mogły bawić się całymi dniami - bowiem, wolała pożytkować czas na coś bardziej...użytecznego, np. tworzenie, czy naukę. 'Szkoła i późne dzieciństwo' Kiedy zaczęła uczęszczać do podstawowej szkoły, ujawniły się inne talenty klaczy - między innymi niezwykle ogarnięty w kwestii matematyki, analityczny umysł a także jej skłonności do bycia poliglotką. Często gęsto, była proszona przez rówieśników o pomoc w zadaniach domowych, ale panna Lake pomagała jedynie tym, którzy jej się wcześniej nie narazili i oczywiście, nie za darmo. Klacz zawsze powtarzała iż "kopyto, kopyto myje" , mimo dosyć wybujałych oczekiwań jednorożki odnośnie "zapłaty" szybko stała się rozpoznawalną "korepetytorką" była przykładem doskonałej uczennicy. Gdzieś, pod koniec nauki w podstawówce, dostała propozycję, uczęszczania do szkoły dla utalentowanych jednorożców pod wodzą księżniczki Celestii, którą klacz przyjęła bez wahania. Nauka w nowej szkole, bardzo pochłonęła Insane, ale nigdy nie była faworytką żadnego z nowych nauczycieli, ponadto - okazało się że nie jest taka wybitna w nauce jak myślała. 'Dorastanie i dorosłość' Insane Lake, dotychczasowe życie nauczyło jednego - rób co do Ciebie należy, każdy jest kowalem swojego losu. Po ukończeniu szkoły dla uzdolnionych jednorożców w jej rodzinnym Canterlocie, z najwyższą oceną w dziedzinie matematyki na jej roku - postanowiła już nie udzielać się nauce, a wolny czas poświęcić muzyce, za którą tęskniła. Była to doskonała decyzja, zaciągnęła się na praktyki w pewnym studio muzycznym, oczywiście - nie od razu dostała dostęp do wszystkiego i szacunek, do wszystkiego musiała dojść swoją pracą, podobnie jak wujek Insane - Bright Pumpkin, którego często stawiała sobie za wzór do naśladowania. Zaczynała od małego studio w Canterlocie, by po dosyć dłuższym okresie współpracy "rozwinąć skrzydła", pożegnała dotychczasowych pracodawców, po czym opuściła rodzinne miasto, i zamieszkała na Manehattanie, gdzie żyli jej dalsi krewni od strony ojca. Miała się u nich początkowo zatrzymać, zanim sama czegoś by nie znalazła. Również samodzielnie, dorwała się do ogłoszenia o prace, która bardzo jej odpowiadała, na miejscu poznała Pendulum Experience. W między czasie, zmarła ciocia Insane, wobec czego, klacz odziedziczyła domek w Ponyville. Zajęta swoim życiem prywatnym, postanowiła go wynajmować, w czym pośredniczy jej siostra Picture Blossom. Klacze, rzadko się widują a jak już, to jest to w większości inicjatywa Picture, która bardzo nie chciała by z biegiem lat jej rodzina zwyczajnie się "rozpadła", wobec czego próbowała ją "zbliżyć" na każdy możliwy sposób. Insane, w dużej mierze skupia się na swojej pracy gdyż jest prawdziwym kucem biznesu, a po części dlatego że musi mieć coś do roboty, dzięki swojej rzetelnej, sumiennie wykonywanej robocie, miała przyjemność poznać wiele osób ze śmietanki towarzyskiej oraz celebrytów, artystów malarzy, muzyków, stylistów, modelki i modelów oraz kucyki zajmujące się wszelkimi podobnymi profesjami. Sama klacz, stała się częścią takowej "elitki", aczkolwiek nie zależy jej na upublicznianiu swojego wizerunku, gdyż ceni sobie przysłowiowy "święty spokój" Klacz, nigdy nie żałuje decyzji o porzuceniu Canterlotu, bowiem czuje że jej miejsce jest właśnie na Manehattanie, rodzinne miast odwiedza przeważnie w weekendy albo na wakacje, święta. Equestria Girls 'Dzieciństwo' Insane przyszła na świat, zaraz po swoim bracie a przed swoją siostrą, rodziców prawie że wcale nie widywała, tak jak w przypadku jej kucykowego "odpowiednika", większą role w jej wychowaniu odegrały specjalnie zatrudnione nianie. Również nie lubiła integrować się z grupą, ale wykazywała znacznie więcej...cech lidera, niż jej kucykowa wersja. Szybko potrafiła stać się liderką w grupie, dzięki charyzmie, opanowaniu oraz nie wątpliwym zdolnościom, które potrafiły zaimponować nie jednej osobie. W późniejszym okresie, stała się też jedną z lepszych uczennic w szkole podstawowej, co wywindowało ją na nie mal sam szczyt szkolnej hierarchii ważności.A dzięki znanym i cenionym rodzicom, praktycznie niczego jej nie brakowało, prócz ich bliskości. 'Dorastanie' Dziewczyna, również w liceum została powszechnie szanowaną i podziwianą osobistością, ale ona woli przebywac w swoim własnym towarzystwie, niż integrowac się z grupą. W tłumie osób, zdarza się że udaje iż nie ma nic wspólnego ze swoja własna siostrą - ,Picture. Insane została także swego rodzaju "pupilkiem" nauczycieli, a jej twory muzyczne są znane w nie mal całej szkole. Dziewczyna, w dalekiej przyszłości planuje przeprowadzkę, by móc się w jakiś sposób wypromować, czuje ze jej "pięć minut sławy" dopiero przed nią. Umiejętności 'Obróbka dźwięków' Talent klaczy, symbolizowany przez jej znaczek. Insane może poszczycić się wieloma głęboko ukrytymi zdolnościami, aczkolwiek nic nie przebije jej wspaniałego słuchu. Klacz została obdarzona także ogromnym poczuciem rytmu, a także fantazją oraz kreatywnością, łączenie dźwięków, tworzenie nowych partytur, czy też zwyczajne drobne poprawki w gotowych melodiach, to dla klaczy jak pstryknięcie palcem, jest w tym swego rodzaju wirtuozem, dziwny jednak jest fakt iż obecnie pracuje w tym jedynie dorywczo, gdyby tylko zechciała mogłaby zostać jedną ze sławniejszych i bardziej podziwianych osób w tym zakresie. 'Komponowanie' Jednorożka jest bardzo dobra kompozytorką melodii, pisanie tekstów idzie jej cóż...nie grzeszy zdolnościami w kwestiach pisania, ale nadrabia to doskonałym słuchem, czujnością oraz nie zwykłą wrażliwością na dźwięki. Kiedy wkręci się w swoja pracę, potrafi cały dzień, całą noc bez jakichkolwiek przerw po prostu siedzieć ze słuchawkami i komponować, jej głowa w tym zakresie zawsze pęka od pomysłów. 'Gra na instrumentach' Insane potrafi grać na wielu instrumentach, nawet tych najbardziej "awangardowych" nie straszne są jej Keyboard,Gitara,Perkusja, Djembe, etc. Moimo iż w przypadku znacznej ilości instrumentów, zna jedynie podstawy gry na nich, ciągle doucza się w tym zakresie. Osobiście klacz preferuje fortepian a także cymbałki. Już we wczesnym dzieciństwie uczęszczała na przeróżne lekcje gry na instrumentach, może dlatego dziś ma nie mal wszystko w jednym kopycie. 'Matematyka' Klacz - sama nie za bardzo wie czemu, nie ma najmniejszych problemów a matematyką, ba! jest to ulubiona dziedzina nauki Insane. Zawsze miała najlepsze oceny z tego przedmiotu, wielokrotnie słyszała (przed zdobyciem znaczka) iż jej talent zapewne jest ukierunkowany matematycznie, jakież było zdziwienie jej rówieśników oraz krewnych gdyż okazało się że jest inaczej. Insane ma bardzo chłonny umysł, mimo że na co dzień jest impulsywną osobą, przy zadaniach matematycznych czy powiązanych z naukami ścisłymi, potrafi zachować zimną krew, nie poddaje się zniechęceniu, w dodatku dość szybko się uczy. 'Biegła znajomość kilkunastu języków' Insane jest poliglotką, od wczesnego źrebieństwa bardzo lubiła uczyć się nowych języków a i rodzice nie zabraniali klaczy rozwijania się w tym kierunku, jej umysł jest bardzo chłonny i dosyć szybko odnajduje sie w dotąd nie znanych sobie kulturach. Klacz potrafiła zasypiać ze słownikiem w kopytku, dosyć długi oraz pracowity tok nauki zaowocowały tym, że obecnie Insane Lake zna kilkanaście języków biegle, i smiało mogłaby zdobyć pracę jako tłumaczka. Znaczek 'Znaczenie' Talent który symbolizuje znaczek klaczy, czyli błękitna nuta ósemka otoczona "ramką" ze szmaragdowych spirali to obróbka dźwięków. 'Historia zdobycia' Swój znaczek, Insane zdobyła jako,pierwsza z rodzeństwa. Miało to miejsce, jeszcze za czasów kiedy uczęszczała do Canterlockiego przedszkola dla jednorożców z "wyższych sfer" klacz, od zawsze nie zbyt przejmowała się tym, co mogłaby robić w przyszłości, głęboko w nosie, miała to - co o jej "gładkim boczku" sądzą jej koledzy oraz koleżanki z grupy. A zbyt natarczywe kucyki, potrafiła szybko i skutecznie uciszyć, "nie podoba się? To fora ze dwora!" często powtarzała klacz, do szydzących z niej "starszych" znajomych, poskutkowało to tym iż wzbudziła w klasie nie mały szacunek. Pewnego dnia, klacz musiała zostać w przedszkolu, dodatkową godzinę, z uwagi na fakt iż niania trojaczków dosyć mocno się spóźniała by odebrać rodzeństwo, oczywiście, z tego powodu ona oraz Colour i Picture, byli skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Przedszkolanka zaproponowała im zabawki, by jakoś skrócić czas oczekiwania na nianię, Colour dobrał się do puzzli, Picture wybrała kredki a Insane - cóż, trudno dogodzić, nic jej nie pasowało. Usiadła sobie koło starego radyjka, z którego płynęła melodyjka. Bardzo kłuła ją w uszy, zaczęła więc grzebać kopytkiem w kabelkach aż w końcu w ułożeniu klawiszy, strunach....w ten sposób ułożyła znośną dla ucha melodyjkę, którą mogła w spokoju się delektować w spokoju jednakże...podekscytowana Picture, zaczęła skakać wokół siostry a Insane z mina "co u diabła?" patrzyła na rozemocjonowaną jednorożkę. Ta, wskazała kopytkiem na boczek Insane, na którym widniał znaczek - błękitna nuta z oprawką w kształcie szmaragdowej oprawki, wtedy pomimo młodego wieku Insane Lake poczuła, co jest jej "konikiem", co mogłaby robić przez resztę swoich dni. Zaczęła więc, bardziej przykładać się do muzyki, co zaowocowało w teraźniejszości. Ciekawostki *Urodziny obchodzi dwudziestego piątego października (to dzień imienin autorki) *Jej pierwszy człon imienia inspirowany jest tytułem piosenki "Virtual Insanity" autorstwa Jamiroquai, zaś drugi człon jej imienia, został zaczerpnięty od nazwiska jednego z ulubionych artystów autorki, Justina Timberlake'a. Cytaty Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji